


i found him and said goodbye

by Anonymous



Series: random tmg works [1]
Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bottom Cody Ko, Caught, M/M, Party, Top Noel Miller, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23211667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: im going to hell. this is purely a self indulgent fic. i need an outlet during quarantine.
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Series: random tmg works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699189
Comments: 10
Kudos: 163
Collections: anonymous





	i found him and said goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> im going to hell. this is purely a self indulgent fic. i need an outlet during quarantine.

Noel wanders around the crowded house with a drink in his hand. His eyes scan the room, glancing at every face and body he can see looking for someone specific. His eyes finally land on what he was looking for.

Codys just standing there, laughing with a girl, her hand lingers on his bicep for a little longer than Noel likes. She leans in and whispers something in his hear, he laughs. Not as hard as Noels seen him laugh, made him laugh. He remembers what sparked his jealousy, which caused him to look for the blonde. 

_“Did you come here with Cody?”_

_“Nah, Spock and I carpooled though,”_

_“Oh”_

_“Why do you ask?”_

_“Oh nothing, I just saw him earlier and was a little confused”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“Oh I mean, I’ve got no room to talk, but he looked pretty cozy with a girl”_

_“And why the fuck should I care?”_

_“I don’t know man, just thought you might want to know. Have a drink man”_

Noel beelines for Cody, pushing through the drunk and high crowd of people.

“Hey codes, what’s so funny?” faux friendliness coats his words

Cody looks startled at Noel's sudden intrusion, but his eyes darken at Noel's tone. The girl beside him looks confused, too drunk to decipher what Noel's words and tone mean.

“Oh shit, nothing, had to be there, y’know” Noel doesn’t know, the girl beside Cody doesn’t know, hell, Cody doesn’t even know. At this point its a game.

“Hm-” Noel hums then turns to face the girl “-what’s your name?”

“Cindy” she slurs out

Noel turns back to Cody “having fun?”

“Yes, actually I am, Cindy and I were just having a pretty great time before you marched over” Cody tilts his chin up and glares at Noel. They both know it holds no weight. 

“Yeah sure. You should come with me” Noel reaches out to grab Cody’s wrist, but he pulls it away

“Why?” 

“Need to talk to you about something” Noel stares Cody down, his eyes tell Cody to ‘just shut the fuck up and come with me’, but Cody ignores that, clearly wanting to see where Noel will take this.

“I’m actually having a good time with Cindy, I’ll come and find you when we’re done” Cody turns back to Cindy, who looks way to drunk to be able to keep up with this confusing exchange.

“Cody” Noel glares daggers at Cody, and moves back to face Cindy, he grabs her shoulders and moves her to the side, which she somehow looks grateful for. He then grabs Cody’s wrist with more force this time and starts to pull him through the crowd.

“You little brat, I told you I needed to talk to you, so we’re gonna fucking talk” 

Cody just grins while being towed behind Noel and lets out a small “okay”

  
  


~

“yo, where the fuck is Noel?” Spock calls out to the crowded kitchen. he hadn’t seen him in a while and really wanted to get home.

“I thought I saw him sneak off with Cody” someone who he barely knows calls back

“oh for fuck’s sake”

Spock hoped that the two men snuck off to get high, or have a really deep conversation because Noel was his ride home, and if he went and snuck off with Cody, Spock hoped they weren’t up to what they normally did when they snuck off with each other. At the same time, he didn’t really want to wait who knows how long. He knows those two could go at it for a while. It honestly blew his mind. He couldn’t decide whether he actually wanted to find Noel or if he just wanted to wait in the kitchen or something til he showed up. He decides to just try and find Noel, he’s tired, crossed and wants to go home.

~

Cody’s senses were overwhelmed, all he could smell was sweat and sex, all he could hear was muffled music, conversation from outside, rhythmic slapping and the strangled groans coming from the man behind him. All he could feel was the cold hard countertop pressing against his hips and cheek, and Noel. Noel pushing in and out of him, nonstop, hitting the perfect spot every time, he thrust in. Honestly, his mind was short-circuiting. 

Drool was coming out of his mouth leaking onto the bathroom sink countertop. One of Noel's hands were on his hip and the other in his hair, pulling it so it hurt just right. Cody was glad he pushed Noel, this is all he wanted. 

Noel leans down so his back is flush with Cody’s, his mouth ends up by the blonde’s ear

“You never had any interest in that girl did you, only wanted to make me jealous, huh?” Noel's voice is at least two octaves deeper, and it sends a shiver straight down Cody’s spine. He lets out a moan like he can’t help himself.

Noel yanks his hair so that Cody’s head lifts of the bathroom counter and snarls into his ear “I fucking asked you a question.” 

Cody moans again “ugh fuck - yes, I didn't- oh fuck- didn't even like her”

“I fucking knew it, you’re just a tease and a slut, just wanted me to come over there and make sure everyone knew who you belonged to” Noel drops his head back onto the counter and picks up the speed of his thrusts

Cody sobs “Yes, yes, wanted them to know- fuuck- I’m yours” 

“You’re mine, all fucking mine”

There is no way Cody’s gonna last.

~

  
  


Spock looked in the backyard, the front yard, all the upstairs bedrooms, and he has yet to find Cody and Noel. He makes it to the living room and decides he needs to get this bullshit over with

“has anyone seen Noel?” he calls out to anyone who will listen.

”he’s in the bathroom!” some blonde chick Spock doesn’t know yells back, she points to a door. Well, fuck. 

Spock goes over to the bathroom the girl had pointed to. He couldn’t hear anything as he got closer, the music was loud, but maybe Noel wasn’t with Cody, that would be a relief. He was hopeful.

Spock knew that they fucked, everyone in their friend group knew, no one addressed it, they weren’t together, or at least not officially. Spock really really hoped Noel wasn’t fucking Cody in the bathroom so he could go home already. He decides to man up, walk to the door and knock.

~

Knock knock

Noel stops moving, Cody’s eyes meet his in the mirror, his eyes wide and eyebrows raised.

“uhh... occupied” Noel calls out

”Hey Noel it’s Spock, I know you’re in there, but I kinda want to go home and you’re my ride so...”

As Spock’s talking Noel pumps into Cody once. Cody shoots a death glare at him in the mirror 

“ yeah sure man, I’ll be out in a minute.” he keeps pumping in and out of the blonde.

Cody shouldn’t like this as much as he does. Noel shouldn’t like this as much as he does. They both shouldn’t like this as much as they do. But Noels thrusting into Cody at a steady pace and he can’t get himself to stop. 

Spock speaks again “I mean if you don’t want to leave right now that’s fine I can chill for another like 20 minutes or so”

Now Noel moves his hand to Cody’s dick, pumping it slowly as he thrusts in and out of him. 

“No man its chill, I’m fine with leaving now” Noel keeps his voice steady, careful not to give anything away. 

Cody barely stifles an obscene moan when Noel hits his prostate, then he hits it again and again. Cody’s legs are shaking and Noel can tell Cody’s having trouble keeping it down, so he reaches forward and turns on the sink, in hopes of drowning a little bit of sound out. He then moves the hand that’s not on Cody’s dick to his mouth trying to muffle Cody.

“Ok cool, I don’t know where Cody is but if you want to find him and say goodbye that would be chill”

At the mention of his name Cody’s orgasm rolls through him. His eyes roll back into his head, his whole body goes slack and he bites his cheek so hard just to keep in his moans, that he tastes blood in his mouth. The clenches of Cody’s muscles around his dick is too much. Noel can’t help himself, he just let’s go and empties himself into Cody. 

”Noel? You good in there?” 

Noel pulls out and tucks himself back in his pants, while Cody tries his best to stand up on his wobbly legs. He pulls up his pants and runs a hand through his hair. Noel looks at Cody, the blonde looking so incredibly fucked out that the brunette wants to take him for another round. Instead, he opens the door

“yeah man, I found him and said goodbye “

Cody and Noel walk past Spock who has his jaw wide open. 

“Aw guys gross, I was hoping you weren’t doing that”

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry. im not though, but i am.


End file.
